Un día con los rowdyruffboys
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: Las chicas pasaran situaciones con los que creían que eran sus enemigos :'3
1. Un día con el rowdyruff verde

_Capitulo 1_

◊€◊∞_**Un día con el rowdyruff verde **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_Kaoru y butch se encontraba en un partido de futbol algo reñido, al principio algunas personas se quedaban para observar, pero en un momento a otro, varias personas se reunieron para ver, y algunos tenían barras animándolos a cada uno._

_Juegas bien verdecita, pero no como yo – decía butch tratándole de quitarle el balón _

_Ya veras de lo que soy capaz – decía Kaoru anotando un gol con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Gane! – decía bellota Feliz_

_Fue un buen partido – decía butch acercándose a bellota_

_Gracias, eres un buen oponente – decía Kaoru sonriente_

_Ven te invito una soda – decía butch caminando hacia una tienda_

_Eh , gracias – decía Kaoru extrañada por el comportamiento de butch_

_No seas tímida, ven acá no muerdo – decía butch riéndose_

_Pero yo si – decía Kaoru divertida_

_Ten – dijo butch lanzándole la soda, lo cual Kaoru por tener buenos reflejos la atrapo fácilmente_

_Gracias, estas comportándote muy raro hoy, que hizo que tus neuronas funcionaran , por que sabemos que son muy pocas las que tienes– decía Kaoru seria y alzando una ceja, y diciendo lo ultimo algo divertida_

_Primero que todo si tengo neuronas – contestaba butch un poco enojado – y no hay de que, yo dije que te invitaría – decía butch encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia._

_Si tu lo dices – decía Kaoru , miro su reloj e hizo una mueca de desagrado – tengo que irme ya, Papá, debió haber llegado y no quiero que me sermone – decía Kaoru desinteresadamente y arrojando el envase vacío de la soda lanzándolo en el tarro de la basura_

_Si quieres yo te llevo – decía butch tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos_

_Porque no – decía bellota encogiéndose _

_Espera aquí, ya regreso – decía butch caminado hacia el estacionamiento – ven sube – decía butch al lado de su Ducati 1908 de color verde._

_No sabia que manejabas una moto, ¿no moriré verdad? – decía Kaoru burlonamente_

_Claro que no, si mueres es por mi encanto muñeca – decía butch con una sonrisa ladina_

_Tu cállate y arranca este aparato – decía Kaoru rodando los ojos_

_Sus deseos son mis ordenes – decía butch arrancado la moto velozmente, lo que hizo que bellota se sorprendiera aferrándose a la espalda de butch, era eso o salía volando de la moto_

_Cómoda – decía butch sonriendo _

_Tal vez – decía Kaoru apartando la mirada, el viaje no duro mucho, cuando me había dado cuenta ya estábamos frente de mi casa._

_Kaoru Me alegra que hallas llegado tu padre estaba muy preocupado – decía la madre de Kaoru jalándola , pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta del chico que estaba parado al lado de una moto, lo tomo de la muñeca y los adentro a la casa_

_¿querida quien es él? – decía una voz grave desde la cocina_

_Un Amigo de Kaoru – decía la madre felizmente_

_Así – decía Alzando una ceja – nunca lo había visto_

_Eso es porque esta es la primera vez que se los presento – decía Kaoru_

_En ese caso en un gusto – decía el padre de Kaoru apretándole la mano a butch en cual él le devolvía pero con mas fuerza_

_Eres fuerte muchacho, seria un buen novio para mi hija – decía sonriente papá y mamá al parecer lo apoyaba _

_Papá – Kaoru trato de defenderse pero sus padres la ignoraban completamente._

_Suspiré, y masajeándome con mis dedos las sienes, Padres pensé cruzándome de brazos_

_Espero les haya gustado como a mi_

_¿Creen ustedes que merezco un Reviews?_

_Adiosito :D_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


	2. Un día con el rowdyruff azul

_Capitulo 2_

◊€◊∞_**Un día con el rowdyruff azul **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_Miyako enserio necesitas tanta ropa - decía Boomer cansado de cargar la montaña de bolsas que se estaba formando frente a él_

_Pues yo creo que si lo es – decía Felizmente colocando su mano en su frente buscando su próxima tienda y la mas codiciada del mercado_

_Vamos Boomer debo entrar ahí – dijo miyako señalando una tienda muy lujosa _

_Suspiré, pesadamente , a pesar de conocernos hace mucho tiempo yo aun no entendía a mi novia, es decir para que quiere tanta ropa, tiene un gran guardarropa, no pregunten como lo se, solo lo se. Me deje arrastrar por mi novia y al mismo tiempo que no se me cayeran las bolsas que llevaba cargando_

_Debo comprar eso, eso , uh y eso – decía miyako caminado y agarrando de aquí allá, cuando fue a pagar comenzó mi delirio_

_Señorita, al parecer se acabó el dinero de su cuenta de ahorro – dijo amablemente la señorita que atendía la caja _

_Eso no puede ser posible – decía miyako sorprendida – entonces como pagare. ¡Boomer! – comenzó diciendo miyako acercándose donde su novio en donde se encontraba recobrando fuerzas – me prestarías dinero para pagar las cosas que cogí – decía miyako con un tierna sonrisa_

_Si claro miyako ¿cuanto es? – dijo Boomer sacando su cartera_

_250 dólares – decía inocentemente miyako mientras extendía su mano _

_Hablas en serio – decía consternado por la suma que le pedía su novia, allá va mi mesada de este mes pensó decepcionado Boomer._

_Si – dijo miyako juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria_

_Toma, aquí tienes – decía Boomer mirando hacia el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo._

_Gracias – dijo miyako dirigiéndose a pagar y entregándole las bolsas – vamos todavía quedan tiendas que ver, ellas me están llamando._

_Alguien sálveme – pensaba Boomer Asustado por la actitud que mostraba miyako siempre que iba a acompañarla a ir de compras, a este paso quedare en la quiebra, créame amigos míos que no les gustara saber como se siente._

_Miyako mírame a los ojos y dime que te controlaras cuando vayas de compras – decía Boomer serio su novia debía controlar esa obsesión_

_Yo siempre me controlo – dijo miyako mientras caminaba_

_Miyako hablo enserio – dijo Boomer caminando_

_Yo También – dijo miyako riéndose y comenzó a correr, giro su cabeza y me saco la lengua, ok eso es nuevo en ella _

_Miyako sabes que no puedo correr con todas esas bolsas – dijo Boomer sin saber que hacer._

_¡Miyako no me dejes! Miiiiyakoo! – grito con todas sus fuerzas para ver si ella se devolvía por él, pero no fue así, sintió de tras de su espalda varias miradas están sobre él, giro su cara y se dio cuenta que la gente que pasaba lo miraba raro como si estuviera loco, creo que no debí haber gritado tan fuerte._

_Suspiré, pesadamente, a pesar de conocernos hace mucho tiempo yo aun no entendía a mi novia, tengo mucho que aprender dijo Boomer retomando los ánimos._

_¿Que tal me quedo en segundo capitulo?_

_¿Creen ustedes que merezco un Reviews?_

_¿Y porque hago tantas preguntas?_

_Adiosito :D_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


	3. Un día con el rowdyruff rojo

_Capitulo 3_

◊€◊∞_**Un día con el rowdyruff rojo **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_Brick yo...yo... yo... Ame esta delicia– decía momoko feliz mente saboreando los dulces que le había regalado su mejor amigo – ¡Son los mejores dulces que eh probado toda mi vida! - creo que me he enamorado – dijo momoko sonrojada _

_Enserio Momo, pues no sé que decir – decía Brick nervioso_

_De que estas hablando, no eres tu, es ... es … no puedo decir su nombre sin ni siquiera ponerme nerviosa, son estos dulces que parecen traídos del cielo – decía momoko con cara soñadora_

_No es posible que te hallas enamorado de esos dulces – dijo Brick algo molesto, en fin no le estaba prestando atencion en lo absoluto solo pensaba en esos maravillosos dulces._

_Momoko, no es para tanto déjame y yo pruebo uno – dijo Brick _

_No me agrada la idea que toques a mi nuevo amor, pero todo para que veas que es cierto – dijo momoko muy segura_

_Si tu lo dices – decía Brick rodando los ojos – oh! Por dios debería felicitar al chef, ¿si es chef? Qué importa esto es muy delicioso – decía Brick entusiasmado por el sabor de los caramelos_

_Te lo dije – dijo momoko orgullosa_

_Ambos estaban comiéndose los dulces, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento, ambos pelirrojos iban a tomar otro dulce, pero solo en la caja había uno solo, se miraron retadoramente para saber quien debería comérselo._

_Yo debería comerme el ultimo, porque yo los compre – decía Brick muy seguro_

_No, debo ser yo por que tu me los regalaste a mi y yo solo los compartí contigo – le reprocho momoko sacándole la lengua_

_S- si pe –pero… - Trataba de defenderse Brick, inútilmente porque no tenia ningún argumento para contradecir lo que había dicho._

_¡No! Es mio – dijo momoko autoritariamente y se lo comió_

_Brick solo miraba como se comía el dulce frente a sus ojos_

_En ese momento una pelota de beisbol se dirigía a la cabeza de Brick haciendo que se inclinase besando a momoko, se separo sonrojado y algo adolorido por el golpe ocasionado por esa inesperada pelota de beisbol. _

_Yo… yo… lo siento momo no fue mi intención, me golpeo una pelota de beisbol – decía Brick muy sonrojado se levanto de la fuente de agua en donde se encontraba hace unos segundos sentado y empezó a retroceder pero no espero caer de sentón por la misma pelota de beisbol dejándolo mas rojo de lo que estaba_

_¡Mundo Tú me odias verdad! – grito Brick en medio del parque – lo dije en voz alta no es cierto – dijo Brick dándose un golpe en la frente a veces podía ser tan idiota._

_Asentía – momoko aun sonrojada._

_Momo – iba a decir pero un niño lo interrumpió_

_Disculpe señor podría devolverme mi pelota - decía un niño de 10 años_

_Así que es tuya esa cosa – decía molesto Brick_

_Si señor – decía el niño un poco asustado_

_Toma – decía entregándole la pelota_

_Gracias señor – decía el niño corriendo otra vez a su juego_

_¡Como que señor, solo tengo 17 Años Mocoso! – decía Brick muy molesto _

_Hahahahaha – se reí momoko – hay Brick tu siempre sabes como sacarme una carcajada._

_Si bueno – iba a responderle otra vez pero nuevamente la pelota de beisbol le había vuelto a golpear la cabeza y esta vez con mas fuerza_

_Hahahahaha – se retorcía momoko de la risa_

_Fuiste tu otra vez verdad – decía Brick muy molesto persiguiendo al niño que estaba muy asustado_

_Alguien ayúdeme – gritaba el niño _

_Ese hombre esta atacando a mi hijo – grito la mujer _

_¡que! – paro en seco Brick al escuchar la declaración de la mujer causando que varias señoras del parque comenzaran a perseguirlo_

_¡Porque a mi! Universo esto es lo que llaman ustedes karma – grito Brick Desesperando al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un biberón que iba directo a su cabeza._

_¿Que tal me quedo?_

_¿Creen ustedes que merezco un Reviews?_

_Adiosito :D_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


	4. día 2 con el rowdyruff verde

_Capitulo 4_

◊€◊∞ _**día 2 con el rowdyruff verde **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_¿Cuanto tiempo continuaremos caminando butch? – decía Kaoru frunciendo el seño_

_Tu cálmate mujer, ya casi llegamos – decía butch mirando el camino para llegar al centro del bosque_

_Llevamos dos malditas horas caminando en círculos, y tu no me das señas de vida de saber donde carajos estamos, admite que no sabes donde estamos – decía Kaoru exasperada por la actitud de butch_

_¡Al diablo el orgullo Him! – decía butch desesperado _

_Sabia yo que nos perderíamos por tu culpa – decía Kaoru molesta – pero no el señor dijo que no era necesario tomar indicaciones – decía Kaoru escupiendo cada palabra mas molesta por la incompetencia de butch _

_Deja de gritarme, si dejaras de quejarte, por que no mejor nos guías tu – decía butch igual de molesto_

_Porque fue tu culpa – decía Kaoru – y ni siquiera me dejaste traer un mapa_

_Ash! Tu sígueme verdecita – decía butch dirigiéndose a una cueva – entremos, a esa cueva siquiera para descansar un poco, me tienes harto por tanta quejadera – decía butch adentrándose a la cueva y sentándose en una roca._

_Si señor – decía Kaoru rodando los ojos – oye, ¿y si hay un oso ahí?_

_No seas ridícula – decía butch riéndose_

_Yo no diría eso, deberías mirar detrás de ti– decía Kaoru retrocediendo ya que ellos no podían pelear por que no tenían permitido usar sus poderes por que habían perdido una apuesta con ambos pelirrojos_

_Estúpida apuesta – decía entre dientes Kaoru mientras retrocedía_

_¿De que hablas Kaoru? – decía butch confundido, una gran mano se poso en su hombro y parecía que no se afeitaba, el brazo por que parecía que tuviera pelaje, se escucho que rugió enfadado. Esperen un momento, Mano peluda+rugido+cueva+bosque eso es igual a un oso – grito butch horrorizado, por que tuve que perder esa estúpida apuesta, decía mientras que comenzaba a correr y el oso comenzaba a perseguirlo._

_¿Kaoru donde estas? – grito butch desesperado ya se le estaba haciendo difícil evadir los golpes que le estaba haciendo el oso, y sin sus poderes era mas difícil escapar._

_Butch corrió cuesta debajo de una montaña, se le haría mas fácil escapar, porque los osos tienen patas muy cortas, entonces el rodaría, pues eso le había enseñado la televisión – pensó feliz butch por su gran idea comenzó aumentar la velocidad logrando su objetivo._

_Bien ya me saque esa molestia, ahora debo encontrar a Kaoru – retomo el paso pero se tropezó con una hormiga (Eso es posible 0.0) rodando por la montaña cuesta abajo hasta llegar a la laguna, mojándolo completamente._

_Este si es un buen material digno de subir en internet – decía Kaoru entre risas mientras bajaba la cámara de video_

_Llevas una cámara de video, pero no un GPS o un mapa – gritaba molesto butch mientras salía de la laguna y se quitaba el pez que tenia en la cabeza el cual lo estaba golpeando con su cola, y lo arrojo nuevamente al agua_

_No creo que sea necesario, mira al parecer esto es un lugar turístico - decía Kaoru apuntando el lugar en donde salía mucha gente._

_Butch abría los desmesuradamente nunca se imagino que el bosque habría un lugar de atracciones – pensó sorprendido_

_Señores policía, ese fue el chico que me empujo hasta caerme – decía un hombre sacándose la cabeza de oso que tenia puesta._

_Vaya pero si es uno de los hermanos Him – decía mientras le colocaba las esposas a butch._

_Que yo no eh echo nada, es mentira es una vil y cruel mentira – decía butch como un loco y tratando de zafarse de las esposas pero cuatro policías lo tenia rodeado – Kaoru diles que soy inocente – decía butch mirando a Kaoru esperanzado_

_Señorita usted conoce a este joven – decía el policía dirigiéndose a Kaoru._

_En realidad no lo conozco, nunca lo había visto en mi vida, ahora si me disculpa voy a ir a las atracciones mientras se alejaba caminando – decía Kaoru inocentemente_

_Eso es todo métanlo al auto chicos – decía el jefe policía_

_Esperen no – decía butch nervioso no quería volver a la cárcel esta era su decima vez en esta semana._

_¿Les gusto? ¿A que si *-*?_

_¿Me lo demostrarían con un Reviews verdad?_

_Bueno hasta la otra ¡chao, chao! :'3_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


	5. día 2 con el rowdyruff azul

_Capitulo 5_

◊€◊∞ _**día 2 con el rowdyruff azul **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_¿Así que entraste a un club de cocina? ¿la pregunta es porque? – pregunto miyako sorprendida _

_Este … bueno me gusta la comida, así que decidí aprender por mi cuenta – decía nervioso Boomer _

_Ya veo – decía miyako sentando se en el comedor mientras esperaba que su novio le preparaba sus famosas comidas o dulces que había aprendido en ese supuesto club._

_Podrías esperar un momento miyako – decía Boomer desde la cocina_

_Claro Boomer, por mi no hay problema – decía miyako Amablemente, me pregunto que cocinara Boomer para mi._

_Aquí tienes miyako, lamento echo esperar – decía Boomer mientras le entregaba crepes de nutella, de fresas y banano, acompañado con helado de vainilla_

_Oh Boomer se ve delicioso__ – __decía miyako entusiasmada _

_Itadakimasu – dijo miyako juntado sus manos emociona__da_

_Ahora regreso con tu malteada de fresa – decía Boomer regresando a la cocina._

_Esta bien – decía miyako dándole el primes bocado a su crepe – Esta delicioso – decía emocionada _

_Me alegra escuchar eso, toma aquí esta la malteada – decía Boomer entregándosela _

_Gracias – dijo miyako y tomo un sorbo – __iuuugh! - pensó miyako – esta malteada esta salada_

_¿Salada estas segura? – decía Boomer - puedo probarla – decía tomando la malteada_

_Si claro – decía miyako en la cocina buscando agua en la nevera para pasar ese sabor salado_

_Es cierto esta Salada, debí haberme confundido otra vez la sal con la azúcar, ups! mi error, lo siento mucho miyako, soy muy torpe a veces- decía Boomer nervioso y sonrojado _

_No te preocupes por eso – trataba de decir miyako pero su estomago le estaba exigiendo que fuera al baño a toda costa, ¡pero era para ya!_

_Boomer donde esta el Baño – pregunto miyako lo mas amable posible pero en realidad no era así._

_Al fondo del pasillo, gira a la derecha – dijo Boomer, se giro para ver a miyako, pero solo había quedado una nube de polvo._

_¿Por qué siempre que alguien toma mi malteada, me pide ir al baño?, bueno al parecer eso será un misterio – decía Boomer restándole importancia al asunto, ya estaba acostumbrado, a sus hermanos le había pasado lo mismo._

_**Mientras tanto con miyako**_

_¿Dónde esta el baño? - buscaba desesperada miyako – iba abrir la puerta, pero alguien grito desde adentro, - lo siento ocupado._

_Me pareció que ese era la voz de Brick – decía miyako y volvió a decir ¿hay otro baño acaso? Es urgente que vaya – decía ella frente la puerta rápidamente._

_Argh! Ya no aguanto – gritaba miyako – no hagas que derribe la puerta Brick – dijo miyako furiosa_

_Ok, ok ya te abro –decía Brick mientras abría la puerta del baño – entra _

_Gracias – contesto aliviada _

_No me digas Boomer te dio tu famosa malteada de fresas – decía Brick parado en el marco de la puerta_

_Si – dijo miyako después de vomitar y se lavaba la boca_

_No le han dicho nada acaso – decía miyako_

_Crees que no lo hemos intentado, cada vez que le tratamos de decir algo, alguien nos interrumpe o el mismo. – decía Brick ya fastidiado de esa situación_

_No te preocupes yo se lo diré – decía miyako_

_En verdad – decía Brick esperanzado _

_Miyako no te terminaste de beber tu malteada – dijo Boomer llegando mientras le extendía la malteada_

_Pero miren la hora, ya es tiempo que me valla, hasta luego Boomer, Brick – decía miyako rápidamente mientras salía corriendo de la casa de los hermanos Him como si hubiera un rebaja en el centro comercial. No quiero beber esa cosa otra vez en mi vida, si es que no quiero tener problemas de salud – pensaba miyako _

_Tu la quieres Brick – decía Boomer_

_Dásela a butch, yo... yo... tengo una cita con …con momo, si eso, Adiós hermano – decía Brick escapándose de la monstruosidad de malteada_

_Ya llegue – dijo butch entrando _

_Toma butch – le dijo dándole la malteada – gracias – dijo bebiéndola de un solo trago, uhhh! No creo estar para la cena hoy, me quedare en baño – decía butch rápidamente encerrándose en el baño_

_¿Porque todos corren al baño?- se preguntaba Boomer confundido por las reacciones de su novia y sus hermanos_

_¿Boomer a veces puede ser tan inocente?_

_¿Reviews?_

_Bueno hasta la otra ¡chao, chao! :'3_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


	6. día 2 con el rowdyruff rojo

_Capitulo 6_

◊€◊∞ _**día 2 con el rowdyruff rojo **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_Brick por que me miras así – decía momoko un poco incomoda porque hace un buen rato que Brick la estaba mirando con esa mirada rojiza que le encantaba , pero que ahora la estaba incomodando, de sobremanera_

_La miro a los ojos – y siguió con lo que hace unos segundos estaba haciendo_

_Al menos di algo – decía momoko muy incomoda_

_¿Cómo le haces para no estar gorda? – dijo Brick de repente_

_Paff!_

_Momoko le había estampado una cachetada, haciendo que Brick girara el rostro, y su mejilla quedara roja_

_Como que gorda – grito momoko furiosa_

_No, yo digo como le haces para no estar gorda – decía Brick nervioso_

_Paff! _

_Esa fue la respuesta de momoko a Brick, deja de insinuar que estoy gorda –decía furiosa_

_¡que! No , yo digo como haces para mantener tu figura – dijo Brick cubriéndose_

_Ah! Era eso – decía momoko relajándose_

_Si era… - decía Brick hasta que momoko lo volvió hacer y esta vez con mas fuerza_

_Paff! _

_Y eso por que fue – decía Brick adolorido sobándose las dos mejillas enrojecidas_

_Por nada, pero fue divertido golpearte – decía momoko encogiéndose de hombros, y saco una bolsa de dulces_

_Quieres – decía momoko extendiéndole la bolsas de dulces_

_Gracias , y … bien - decía Brick _

_Y bien que – decía momoko desconcertada o era su imaginación _

_Sobre lo que te pregunte momoko –decía Brick desesperado y comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de momoko_

_Ah!, eso, no lo se – dijo momoko encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo no le interesaba en lo absoluto explicarle a Brick lo delicado y desesperante que era no engordar por comer tantos dulces._

_Como que no lo sabes – decía Brick molesto – momoko hablo enserio, dime la verdad_

_Yo también, hablo enserio, además no lo entenderías, eso es un secreto que nunca compartiré con el mundo y no insistas mas Brick – dijo momoko seria_

_No me rendiré momoko, descubriré tu secreto aunque sea lo único que haga – dijo Brick mirando al techo con su puño alzado y una mirada segura, últimamente lo estaba haciendo a menudo, nah! Era su imaginación – dijo encogiéndose de hombros _

_Buena suerte con ello – dijo momoko muy segura de si misma_

_Ya veras, oh dejo de llamar Brick Him – dijo mientras salía por la puerta_

_(.._.. Al día Siguiente.._..)_

_Brick se encontraba vestido de agente secreto o eso quería parecer, llevaba un pantalón negro, unas botas cafés, una camisa negra, y encima una chaqueta gris, un sombrero y por ultimo unas gafas. Se encontraba escondido detrás de un cesto de basura frente a la casa de momoko._

_Mamá ya me voy, dile a kuriko que no coja mis cosas – decía momoko desde la puerta , mientras salía y caminaba unas cuadras_

_(.._..P's de momoko .._..)_

_Al parecer no se cansara de seguirme, Brick a veces podría ser tan terco como una mula, pero, no me sorprende ya me esperaba algo así de parte de él después de como reaccionó el día anterior, a veces podía ser tan predecible, tenia un plan y nadie se burlaba de momoko akatsumi, sin antes sufrir las consecuencias._

_(.._..fin del p's de momoko .._..)_

_Momoko llego al parque, y se dirigió en donde se encontraba un señor heladero y pidió un helado de fresa, se acercó a una señora y le susurro al oído, y señalo sonde se encontraba Brick escondido._

_De un momento a otro una muchedumbre de señoras se encontraba persiguiendo a Brick, mientras trataban de golpear a Brick o través en esta semana_

_Mmm – decía momoko mientras comía su helado, veía la persecución divertida, después de dos horas, las señoras se aburrieron y lo dejaron ahí tirado, momoko se acercó y se agacho frente a él._

_Vez lo que pasa cuando quieres descubrir mi secreto – dijo momoko con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Aun quiero saberlo – decía Brick mirándola a los ojos_

_Eres terco, o serás masoquista – decía momoko suspirando pesadamente – bien te diré – dijo mientras se colocaba en una postura recta mientras miraba a Brick a los ojos_

_Si –decía insistiendo_

_La curiosidad mato al gato – dijo momoko de repente _

_Momoko- dijo Brick molesto_

_Esta bien, pero no te enojes, solo … - comenzó diciendo momoko_

_Solo que – dijo Brick ayudándola a continuar_

_Solo corro en las mañanas con Kaoru – dijo momoko rápidamente y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado , pero tuvo que volver a mirar por que había escuchado un ruido, y era nada menos que Brick, se había caído dé la impresión _

_Ese es el famoso secreto – decía Brick medio inconsciente y callo en brazos de Morfeo._

_¿Reviews?_

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Brick será terco o masoquista? o.O_

_¿Sugerencias?_

_Bueno hasta la otra ¡chao, chao! :'3_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


	7. disculpas

_**Disculpas :'3**_

_- antes de publicar los siguientes capitulos, los cuales se me ocurrieron en mis vacaciones,lo que quiero decir es, que quiero disculparme con mis lectores por demorarme tanto, pero no fue porque no quisiera si no, que me cortaron el internet el 19 de diciembre y solo en mi calle, pueden creerlo, bueno me estoy saliendo del tema, como iba diciendo,por motivos, de estar si internet no pude publicar, eso y que estoy en vacaciones, es decir cero internet!.pero, escribi varios capitulos. Listos! Para subirlos cuando consiga un computador con internet. Heheheh _

_Bueno, eso es todo, se despide BlossomxBrick041999 los quiero mucho,gracias por leer! _


	8. día 3 con el rowdyruff verde

_Capitulo 7_

◊€◊∞ _**día 3 con el rowdyruff verde **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

_me siento exhausta, el cuerpo lo siento pesado, me acomode en mi asiento, y mire hacia la ventana, todo nublado._

_Estoy aburrida, si solo butch estuviera despierto, pero él estaba, bueno dormido, no podía simplemente despertarlo, solo por un capricho._

_Suspiré _

_Tome, mis audífonos, y mire hacia a la ventana, algo sobresalía, era como un niño pequeño, estaba agarrado a oso de peluche, me estremecí._

_Me gire a ver a butch, su respiración era lenta y calmada, me impregnaba seguridad, como quisiera estar yo en su lugar; dormida con esa calma rodeándome. _

_Cogí un palito y comencé a tocarle para ver si le molestaba, pero nada. _

_Suspiré como habitualmente._

_Me gire nuevamente hacia la ventana, para asegurarme de haber visto aquella silueta, o era solo la falta de sueño y como no estarlo había estado trabajando hasta tarde y [...] Ok, creo que me estoy saliendo un poco del tema. En que estaba, a si, en esa silueta, que estaba observan dome hace un buen tiempo, era extraño ver que no se movía, era como si el autobús no se estuviera moviendo. _

_Esto parece sacado de una mala película de terror._

_Vuelvo a mirar y lo veo mas cerca o era mi imaginación, esta vez se encontraba sonriendo re torcidamente. _

_Ignore, esa acción y retome nuevamente a acomodarse y a subir el volumen de la música, cerré mis ojos, relaje mi cuerpo, y comencé a respirar calmada mente, por fin el sueño me invadió._

_Pero al parecer la suerte no quería estar de mi lado, salte en mi asiento, y butch también haciendo que choca ramos nuestras cabezas_

_que dolor, si que tienes esa cabeza hueca _

_lo dice la señorita que tiene la cabeza mas dura que un coco - decía butch un poco aturdido._

_has logrado dormir - pregunto butch _

_no nada - respondí desanimada _

_si quieres puedes dormir con este adonis - dijo butch coqueto _

_hahaha cree me amigo, no es necesario - dije alejándose, mire a la ventana y esa silueta había desaparecido me sentí aliviada, hablar con butch me relajaba. Sonreí y me gire para seguir a hablando con butch._

_sabes me gusta alguien, y quisiera besarla en este momento - dijo butch _

_a si , y como se llama - dije molesta _

_comienza con T y termina con U - dijo butch divertido_

_¿Yo? - dije sonrojada _

_butch iba a besarme pero mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, todo estaba oscuro, no sentía mi cuerpo._

_[..]_

_Un estruendo se había escuchado en la casa matsubara, Kaoru se había caído de su cama, probando el frío suelo._

_a veces me pregunto, alguna vez despertaré como una persona normal, ¿estoy babeando? _

_Entonces recordó su sueño y se sonrojo, nota mental no comer alitas de pollo antes de dormir._

_mocosa, llego un paquete para ti - decía dai mientras le lanzaba el paquete a su hermana._

_¿estarás acaso todo el día en el piso? - pregunto dai burlón_

_estaré todo el día si me da la gana, pero, ese día no es hoy así que me levantaré - decía Kaoru mientras se sacudía el polvo y se limpiaba la baba_

_ahora vete - decía mientras le cerraba las puerta frente a sus narices _

_a ver de quien es esto, ¿anónimo? - dijo extrañada lo abrió y se encontró un muñeco cargando a un osito de peluche. No se pero siento que ya los había visto antes. _

_los acomode en una repisa, me aliste cogí mi patineta y salí por la ventana. _

_Kaoru deja de romper la ventana_

_lo siento mamá_

_al parecer la locura se contagia - decía divertida, mientras me dirigía a visitar a butch._

_Reviews? _

_¿Le gusto? _

_No se ustedes, pero a mi si :'3 _

_Chao, chao hasta la otra _

_**BlossomxBrick041999**_


	9. día 3 con el rowdyruff azul

_Capitulo 8_

◊€◊∞ _**día 3 con el rowdyruff azul **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias**__**.**_

_- chicos, menos mal que los encuentro - decía Tatiana agitada de tanto correr._

_- que sucede Tatiana, ¿porqué vienes corriendo así? - pregunto Boomer extrañado._

_- ¡Hagamos un año viejo! - dijo Tatiana emocionada de repente _

_- ¿un que? - preguntaron al unísono confundidos mirándose entre si y luego, mirar a Tatiana._

_- un año viejo - repitió algo molesta, rubios tenían que ser pensó molesta Tatiana__**(Pd: sin ofender a los rubios ni nada parecido, discúlpenme si llegue a ofender a alguien.)**_

_- ¿eso acaso se come? - pregunto miyako confundida _

_- hahaha, claro que no miyako, un año viejo es un muñeco que lo colocamos de adorno hasta unos días, y cuando llega 31 de diciembre, debemos quemarlo. Para despedirnos de este año - decía Tatiana con unas gafas y dibujaba en un tablero._

_- ¿de donde sacaste esas gafas y ese tablero? - pregunto Boomer extrañado, en que momento ella había conseguido esas cosas._

_- esto - decía Tatiana señalando las gafas y el tablero._

_- asentían ambos_

_- yo no veo nada - decía mientras los arrojaba hacia atrás y le caía a una anciana._

_- pobre anciana, tal vez deberíamos ayudarla - decía miyako mientras trataba de acercarse._

_- no es momento, de tu buena acción de hoy, el tiempo es oro - decía Tatiana mientras agarraba a ambos rubios y los sentaba en una banca del parque_

_- primero, debemos conseguir la ropa del muñeco - decía mientras miraba a sus ayudantes _

_- tengo unos viejos diseños, tal vez puedan servirnos - dijo miyako _

_- es una excelente idea, miyako podrías ir a buscarlos, a y también aguja e hilo - decía Tatiana _

_- a la orden - decía miyako mientras tomaba su mochila azul y salía corriendo._

_- Boomer, tu y yo buscaremos el relleno - dijo Tatiana mientras se acomodaba su mochila turquesa._

_-¿y será de que? - pregunto Boomer_

_- papel - respondió Tatiana _

_- y porque de papel - dijo Boomer_

_- es mas fácil de conseguir. - dijo restando le importancia _

_- ven, no esta muy lejos de aquí, solo tenemos que caminar unas cuantas cuadras - decía Tatiana _

_[..]_

_- ya llegamos, ven escondámonos en esos arbustos - dijo Tatiana mientras jalaba a Boomer_

_- porque nos escondemos - dijo Boomer_

_- shh! Habla mas bajito, nos descubrirán - dijo Tatiana tapándole la boca _

_- ¿quien? - susurro _

_- "ellos"- dijo mientras sacaba unos binoculares _

_- ¿a quienes te refieres? - pregunto confundido esta chica si que es extraña_

_- tu solo mira- decía mientras le pasaba los binoculares_

_- a te refieres aquellas personas que están escondidas - dijo Boomer_

_- si, por lo tanto debemos tenerlas antes que ellos a toda costa - dijo con determinación _

_- algo no saldrá bien estoy seguro - pensó Boomer_

_[..]_

_- chicos, ya tengo lo que pidieron - decía miyako mirando a sus amigos - pero que les pasó - pregunto asustada_

_- es una larga historia - dijo Boomer cargando una montaña de revistas viejas_

_- ni tan larga, hahaha - reía nerviosa _

_**[..] Flashback **_

_- Boomer tu correrás hasta las revistas, y yo te cubriré - decía Tatiana mientras cargaba la pistola _

_- de acuerdo - Boomer corrió hasta las revistas lo más rápido posible pero no conto que "ellos" habían colocado cascaras de banana, haciendo que se cayera, pero alcanzo a coger las revistas, Tatiana se encontraba con una pistola de paint ball, lanzándoles a todos "ellos"._

_- las tengo - dijo Boomer mientras cogía una bicicleta - Tatiana súbete _

_- ya voy - decía retrocediendo mientras se subía a la parrilla de la bicicleta y seguía disparando_

_- ve mas rápido - dijo Tatiana _

_- voy lo mas rápido que puedo _

_- ya los perdimos - dijo Tatiana aliviada ya se le estaban acabando las municiones - ahora frena _

_- Tatiana _

_- si_

_- no tiene frenos - dijo Boomer alterado ambos habían caído al parque cayendo al frente de miyako._

_**[..] Fin del Flashback**_

_- ¿y que fue lo que les sucedió chicos? - pregunto miyako _

_- nada - respondieron al unísono _

_- Tatiana, ya traje la ropa y ahora que - dijo miyako _

_- cose le las mangas, y el orificio de abajo, y lo mismo el pantalón, Boomer y yo haremos pelotas de papel para rellenarlo. _

_- ¡listo! - dijeron todos - pero falta algo - pensaron todos _

_- la cabeza _

_- que les parece la cabeza de un peluche - dijo Tatiana _

_- no - dijeron los rubios _

_- ¿y entonces? - pregunto Tatiana _

_- un envase - dijo Boomer _

_- podría ser, y le dibujamos la cara - dijo miyako _

_- esta decidido _

_- el muñeco estaba listo, ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegara el 31 de diciembre._

_[..] 31 de diciembre media noche _

_- hola __chicos - dijo Tatiana llegando _

_-__hola Tatiana - dijeron al unísono._

_- ya es hora de quemar el muñeco - decía Tatiana mientras preparaba el fuego _

_-¡listo! - ahora Boomer arroja el muñeco _

_- bien, - dijo Boomer arrojándolo, pero no iba solo se llevaba a Boomer consigo, quemándole los pantalones_

_- Hahahahaha, ropa interior de unicornios - reía Tatiana a carcajadas _

_- hahaha - trataba de contener la risa miyako _

_- por que a mí - grito Boomer arrodillado - auch, quema _

_-Reviews? _

_- ¡reaparece Tatiana! 8D_

_- ¿les gusto? _

_**By: BlossomxBrick041999**_


	10. día 3 con el rowdyruff rojo

_Capitulo 9_

◊€◊∞ _**día 3 con el rowdyruff rojo **___

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

_- Así que jugaremos bromas entre nosotros solo porque es una fecha que se celebra una vez al año, y tú lo quieres hacer una competición para saber quien es el rey/reina de las bromas - dijo momoko _

_- veo que entendiste momoko - dijo davcame sonriendo ampliamente, - veras cuando vine aquí, a vivir y los conocí pensé en hacer esto, eso, y que estaba aburrido, es que Tatiana está de viaje - dijo triste_

_- Bueno, tu propuesta es algo tentadora, llevo tiempo si hacer unas inofensivas travesuras - dijo Brick con melancolía, recordando los viejos tiempos - acepto _

_- que dices tu momoko aceptas, solo serán unas pequeñas bromas, te prometo que nadie saldrá herido - dijo davcame sonriendo 'por ahora' _

_- bueno - dijo momoko _

_- bien, comenzaremos mañana, es que ahora estoy cansado, y necesito prepararme, así que nos vemos - decía davcame mientras se iba _

_- mañana será un largo día - dijo momoko - suspirando _

_(.._..) Al día siguiente _

_- momoko iba caminando con su mochila rosada y se dirigía a comprar en una tienda de bromas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas así que iba a improvisar._

_- Buenas tardes señorita necesita algo en especial - dijo la chica que atendía la tienda _

_- este bueno, no se mucho sobre esto, esta es mi primera vez - decía momoko con vergüenza_

_- una principiante, no te avergüences querida siempre hay una primera vez - dijo amablemente la chica_

_(.._..)En otra parte de la ciudad _

_- muy bien, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, solo queda como entrar a la casa de momoko - decía Brick mientras pensaba diferentes formas de entrar, tal vez deba escalar hasta la ventana, o mejor me subo a un árbol y llego a la ventana._

_- oh, solo vas casualmente a su casa y pides que te presten el baño - dijo butch que iba pasando por la habitación de su hermano y se detuvo por escuchar sus locas ideas, y se supone que él es el más inteligente._

_- como no se me ocurrió, ahora larga te - dijo Brick mientras le cerraba la puerta_

_- se dice gracias malagradecido- dijo butch _

_(.._..) Nuevamente en otra parte _

_- veamos que haré, debe ser algo épico por ahora debó buscar algunas cosas más antes de comenzar mi broma, debo ser cuidadoso se nota que Brick también es experto en bromas y momoko no tanto_

_(.._..) _

_Cada quien estaba preparado para instalar sus bromas y ver quien era el vencedor, estaban emocionados, sentían la adrenalina correr por sus venas. _

_Primer Asalto _

_Brick se dirigía a la casa de momoko con una mochila roja, toco el timbre, y espero... Y espero hasta que la puerta se abrió._

_- hola, Brick si estas buscando a momoko, ella no se encuentra en este momento _

_- hola señora akatsumi, en realidad, no estoy buscando a la rosadita, necesito que me preste el baño - decía Brick_

_- en ese caso, está allá, pasa ese pasillo y gira a la derecha_

_- gracias - dijo Brick_

_- adiós shampoo, hola! tinte rubio - decía Brick divertido y nuevamente lo colocaba. Y salía rápidamente de la casa akatsumi. _

_- mamá ya llegue, voy a darme un baño_

_-me adentre a la tina, y me eche shampoo me lave mi cabello, y (...) Kyaaaa! Mi cabello esta rubio - grite horrorizada_

_Segundo Asalto_

_- Brick, amigo necesito un favor tuyo - decía davcame mientras miraba a Brick _

_- depende - dijo Brick mientras se cruzaba de brazos _

_- necesito que busques un regalo de Tatiana - dijo davcame _

_- y porque no vas tu- dijo Brick desconfiado _

_- ya se lo que piensas, pero, Tengo que buscar otras cosas para ella por favor - dijo davcame - bien, - decía Brick mientras subía el elevador y las puertas se cerraban de tras de él. Habían dos chicas en el elevador y se estaban susurrando y comenzaron a reírse, las ignore obviamente, salieron y quede solo, presionaba los botones pero el elevador solo iba hacia arriba Así que solo se me ocurrió - ayudaaaa! _

_- hahaha, ingenuo - se reía davcame _

_Tercer Asalto _

_- davcame, sabias que Tatiana conoció a alguien - decía momoko _

_- y quien es ese alguien - pregunto molesto _

_- es un chico, obviamente por que no mejor te muestro el mensaje de voz que me envío. - decía mientras sacaba su celular _

_[..] Hola Momo, sabes eh conocido a alguien muy especial, creo que me gusta, tal vez soné muy cursi, y no sé que.. [..] _

_- davcame había roto mi celular - otro mas, parecen perros falderos, Tsk! Acaso no entienden que ella es mía - decía davcame molesto_

_- Hahahahaha caíste - decía momoko - no puedo creerlo, cuando se trata de Tatiana bajas la guardia, fue una broma Hahahahaha - decía momoko riéndose mientras se le caía el gorro que tenia puesto, mostrando su larga cabellera rubia_

_- hahaha al parecer no fui el único que le jugaron una broma - dijo davcame riéndose_

_- Espera un momento, así que no fuiste tú, fue Brick - dijo momoko _

_- como pudiste hacer algo así, fue genial, me engañaste, pero casi me da un trauma - decía Brick - toma la cuenta rompí el elevador y una ventana - decía rascándose la cabeza_

_- =.= _

_- y... Quien gano - pregunto momoko _

_- dejémoslo como un empate les parece - dijo davcame _

_- si es lo mejor, y nunca volvamos a hacerlo- dijeron todos_

_- oye ¿Brick este tinte no es permanente verdad?_

_- este bueno, mi mama-mono me llama adiós- mientras salía corriendo_

_- Reviews?_

_- se acuerdan de davcame? _

_- si te gusto colócala en favoritos *-*_

_:'3_

_**- blossomxBrick041999**_


End file.
